Owl's Well That Ends Well/Gallery
The meteor shower Spike grabbing telescope S1E24.png|This telescope is beautiful. Spike getting ready S1E24.png|Spike's little red wagon returns! Twilight "this meteor shower tonight" S1E24.png|"This meteor shower tonight's gonna be amazing!" Twilight standing on three hooves S1E24.png|Tonight will be exciting! Spike and Fruit S1E24.png|Is that a dragon or a monkey? Packing the wagon S1E24.png|Toss it into the wagon. Twilight explaining rarity of meteor shower S1E24.png|"Y'know, this meteor shower comes every one hundred years!" Spike juggling apples S1E24.png|A centurial celebration needs apples! Spike almost failing on juggling apples S1E24.png|Whoops! Spike letting apples go through his tail S1E24.png|Apple train on my tail! Spike putting punch bowl on wagon S1E24.png|This...bowl...is...HEAVY! Spike grabbing quil and ink S1E24.png|I'll just grab this now. Twilight looking at items on the wagon S1E24.png|That cart looks heavy. Spike listing items that he has packed S1E24.png|I've packed the Bananas, apples, Punch and... Spike looking at his freshly baked cookies S1E24.png|bla bla bla COOKIES! Spike licks cookie crumbs from his mouth S1E24.png|Spike is happy. Twilight "number one assistant" S01E24.png|Who has the greatest faith in her number one assistant? Spike proud of his title number one assistant S1E24.png|I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Spike pretending not to hear what Twilight has said S1E24.png|Speak up! My ... whatever it is can't hear you. Twilight realizes that Spike wants to hear it again S1E24.png|Ooh wait, I almost forgot. Twilight suddenly remembering something S1E24.png|I almost forgot to brush my teeth! Spike confused by Twilight S1E24.png|Astronomers what ble..ple..what now? Twilight explaining to Spike of the Book's contents S1E24.png|Oh you know, that book that has those sparkly thingy. Spike goes to fetch the book S1E24.png|Spike knows where the book is. Spike found the book S1E24.png|There's the book. The book is dusty S1E24.png|A dusty old book. Spike sneezes fire on the book S1E24.png|''Achoo!'' Spike holding ladder against wall S1E24.png Spike with the ruined book S1E24.png|oh no! Spike placing the ruined book back to the shelf S1E24.png|Best to put it where it belongs... Ponies stargazing S1E24.png|The ponies getting ready to watch the meteor shower. Spike and Twilight walking up the hill S1E24.png Spike feeling guilty S1E24.png|Yes, the book was not there.. No one burned it. Spike feeling happy again S1E24.png|Because you're already so smart and stuff. Twilight winks at Spike S1E24.png|Right Spike wink wink! Spike appreciated by Twilight S1E24.png|Oh stop it, you. Rainbow Dash grabbing an apple S1E24.png|Rainbow apple snatch! Rainbow Dash eating S1E24.png|Rainbow Dash eating an apple. Rainbow Dash eating the apple S1E24.png|It's good Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png|''I wish I had such a rad assistant'' Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png|''I'll do whatever you want Rainbow Dash!'' Rainbow Dash let's Scootaloo take out the trash S1E24.png|''Why don't you take out the trash?'' Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png|''"Yes Ma'am!"'' Scootaloo hops in the air S1E24.png|Scootaloo, calm down! Rainbow Dash looks at Scootaloo S1E24.png|I guess she did mean it. Scootaloo leaves with the eaten apple S1E26.png|There goes Scootaloo. Spike has done a great job S1E24.png|Spike has done a great job and thus he is... The ponies admire Spike S1E24.png|...Ponyville's most beloved dragon! Cute Spike S1E24.png|He looks like my cat. Pinkie Pie petting Spike S1E24.png|Isn't he the cutest little dragon ever awww! Rarity looks at Spike S1E24.png|Rarity. Rarity holding a bow with her magic S1E24.png|If it doesn't look good now, if you put more shinies on it, it'll look better, I promise. Spike bow tie S1E24.png|Swag. Spike, Twilight your turn! S1E24.png|''Twilight, your turn!'' Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png|''Hey everypony! The shower's about to start!'' Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|Watching the shower in awe Twilight and Spike watching the meteor shower S1E24.png|Enjoying the meteor shower. Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie watching the meteor shower S1E24.png|Wow! Amazing. Spike is really tired S1E24.png|Spike can barely stay awake Main cast watching meteor shower S1E24.png|Watching the shooting stars Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|The ponies all watching the meteor shower. Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png|The ponies watching the meteor shower. Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png|Delicious cookies. The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png|Spike got too tired from all the work. Rarity and Twilight looking at Spike S1E24.png|"He worked himself to the bone." Spike curled up in punch bowl S1E24.png|Goodnight, Spike. Enter Owlowiscious Treehouse lights on S1E24.png|Now it's on... Treehouse lights off S1E24.png|...and now it's off. Twilight puts Spike to bed S01E24.png|''Sweet dreams number one assistant'' Twilight preparing to write her study of comets S1E24.png Twilight writing basic information about comets S1E24.png|Twilight writing about meteors Twilight Sparkle startled S1E24.png|Spooky. Twilight looking at the door S1E24.png|Is anypony there? Twilight looking through door S1E24.png Twilight investigating the balcony S1E24.png|Twilight Sparkle investigating the balcony. Balcony door left open by Twilight S1E24.png|You left that open, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle looking out open window S1E24.png|Checking into the night. Twilight's note flies away S1E24.png|The note flies away. Twilight looking at the note fly away S1E24.png Owlowiscious flying past Twilight Sparkle's library S1E24.png|Hoo's shadow could that be? Twilight Sparkle panicking S1E24.png|Trotting in one spot is actually cute. Twilight gazing out the window S1E24.png|Nothing here. Twilight Sparkle surprised look S1E24.png|Ooh, pretty. Owlowiscious with Twilight Sparkle's scroll S1E24.png|An owl perched by the window with Twilight's letter. Twilight looking at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Owlowiscious helping out Twilight Owlowiscious on Twilight's table S1E24.png|Hoo, hoo... Twilight continues her evening studies S1E24.png|Twilight continues studying Spike sleeping S1E24.png|D'aww, look at him, sleeping. Spike overslept S1E24.png|''I overslept!'' Spike suddenly jumping out of bed S1E24.png|It's just another Manic Monday... Spike looking at clock S1E24.png|What happens when the arms past 12? Twilight looking at worried Spike S1E24.png|Spike, what is wrong with you in a beautiful morning like this. Spike asking Twilight about his chores S1E24.png|''Are there any chores?'' Spike hears about Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Spike after hearing about Owlowiscious Spike confused S1E24.png|And... Wait, what the heck is that thing? It's staring at me MAKE IT STOP STARING AT ME Spike explaining he's better on his own S1E24.png|I'm not tired. Spike telling Twilight Owlowiscious is not necessary S1E24.png|I don't need help, I'm better on my own! Owlowiscious turning head S1E24.png|Spike's first encounter with Owlowiscious. Spike scared at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|''That's creepy!'' Spike whatever S1E24.png|"Whatever!" Spike holding two claws up to Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Two can play at this game! Spike 'Got it!' S1E24.png|Look owl! I'm Twilight's only assistant, got it! Spike "I got eyes on the back of my head" S1E24.png|''I got eyes on the back of my head too, you know!'' Spike wasn't looking where he was going S1E24.png|Well guess he didn't. Spike after bumping into the door S1E24.png|Dizzy Spike. Spike walking out of the library S1E24.png|Adios! Spike determined S1E24.png|Off to get Twilight back on my side! Owlowiscious looking creepy S1E24.png|Ooh, that's rather scary. Pinkie Pie is enamored with Owlowiscious S1E24.png|You have to admit, Owlowiscious is rather cute Pinkie Pie makes a clever pun S1E24.png|Pinkie looking funny Jealous Spike S1E24.png|A jealous Spike. Rarity looks at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|''He's just the cutest little thing.'' Owlowiscious popular among main characters S1E24.png|Owlowiscious has everypony's attention Rainbow Dash thinks Spike is jealous S1E24.png|Rainbow Dash thinks that Spike is jealous Owlowiscious wearing bow tie S1E24.png|Owlowiscious wearing a bow tie Spike reading about Owls S1E24.png|Spike needs all the info he needs about owls Spike blowing out steam S1E24.png|Spike leaves in a huff. Fluttershy "maybe Spike feels threatened" S1E24.png|"Maybe Spike feels threatened or worried that Owlowiscious will replace him?" Spike angry that Owlowiscious got the book before him S1E24.png|I am not impressed or the slightest happy. Looking for a quill Twilight-Shoot S01E24.png|Shoot, my quill broke! Spike-Yes sir S01E24.png|Spike, at your service! A broken quil S01E24.png|A broken quill. Spike-Never fear Twilight S01E24.png|I'll find you a new one... Spike holding up a number 1 claw S01E24.png|...just you wait. Spike preparing to run S01E24.png|Ready to assist Twilight. Spike searching the drawer for a quil S01E24.png|There aren't anymore quills? Spike pulling out a horshoe S01E24.png|Well, that was tough luck. Spike holding up a horshoe S01E24.png|A horseshoe? Spike throwing a horshoe S01E24.png|Not what I was looking for. Spike searching the drawer S01E24.png|What else is in here. Spike holding up an apple S01E24.png|An apple? Applejack must've left it here. The apple flying through the air S01E24.png|Any quills? Spike digging deep into the drawer S01E24.png|He is one determined little dragon. Spike pulling out an apron S01E24.png|What is.. Spike streching the apron S01E24.png|..This supposed... The apron held up straingt S01E24.png|..To be? Spike looking at the apron S01E24.png|Ugh! I touched my adoptive sister/mother's saddle blanket! Spike reaching for the curtain S01E24.png|What's behind here? Owlowiscious taking a bath S1E24.png|Wait a minute, since when do owl's take baths? Spike visits Quills and Sofas S1E24.png|Oh come on! Pinkie Pie thinking S1E24.png|Hey Pinkie! Spike about to kick a quince S1E24.png|..Sorry, out of quills. Pinkie Pie "a qwaysadiya?" S01E24.png|"A qwaysadiya?" Spike eating the quiche S1E24.png|Might as well enjoy this. Spike fighting for a feather S1E24.png|Yeah right, Spike, Like a chicken feather is gonna do nicely. Spike returns home with a feather S1E24.png|Spike returns after a long day. Spike burning the quill S1E24.png|Spike makes fire without breathing. Spike falls asleep on the stairs S1E24.png|Asleep on the stairs. Spike's plan Spike and the burned book S1E24.png|Woken up by a sudden thumping of a book. Angry Twilight S1E24.png|Twilight is disappointed and angry. Spike angry at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|''You set me up!'' Owlowiscious staring S1E24.png|Twilight's pet owl staring into your soul. Spike has an idea S1E24.png|Spike got something. Spike hatching evil plan S1E24.png|Looks to the side to see if anypony is coming. Spike with cape and hat S1E24.png|I like that outfit. Rarity and Opal exit the boutique S1E24.png|"Come along Opal." Rarity and Opal walk S1E24.png|Rarity and Opal, walking to Fluttershy's. Spike holding stuffed field mouse S1E24.png|Opal, will never know its missing.. Spike pulling stuffed field mouse apart S1E24.png|Muahaha! Spike about to frame Owlowiscious for murder S1E24.png|Spike is about to frame Owlowiscious for murder. Ketchup S1E24.png|Behold a bottle of ketchup Spike framing Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Blood is canon now. Spike bumping into Twilight S1E24.png|Twilight's there,isn't she? Spike is caught S1E24.png|''What's this?!'' Uh-oh; now you've done it Spike! Stuffed field mouse ripped apart S1E24.png|For shame, Spike. Spike trying to get Twilight's affection S1E24.png|''He needs to be punished, right?'' Twilight leaving with Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Twilight leaves disappointed Spike crying S1E24.png|Spike thinks that Twilight doesn't love him anymore. The runaway Could it get any worse S1E24.png|Twilight doesn't love me anymore.. Spike leaving home S1E24.png|..Where will I go? Spike arriving to the cave S1E24.png|Spike finds a cave What is that S1E24.png|Are those... Spike's diamond eyes S1E24.png|Spike sees something great.... Spike discovers the diamond stash S1E24.png|Spike's not the only one obsessed with diamonds. Spike full of gems S1E24.png|That's an awful lot of gems for such a small dragon... oh wait Little and Large S1E24.png|... never mind Spike "You don't scare me!" S1E24.png|''You don't scare me!'' Green dragon confronting Spike S1E24.png|Look dude, I didn't mean to cause any trouble. Spike scared of the big dragon S1E24.png|''Umm.....'' Spike nervous S1E24.png|Running might be a good idea right about now... Spike produces his own measly fire S1E24.png|I'm still a baby,don't tease me! Spike running from fire S1E24.png|Run Spike, run for your life! Spike is glad to see Owlowiscious S1E24.png|I see a great escape. Owlowiscious saves the day S1E24.png|Owlowiscious and Twilight Sparkle come to rescue Spike Frightened Spike jumps on Twilight's back S1E24.png|Ow Spike, that's my back! Green dragon S1E24.png|The dragon in motion. Twilight "I was so worried about you" S1E24.png|''Spike we were so worried about you!, I was so worried about you!, Why did you run away?!'' Twilight no one can replace you S1E24.png|A heartwarming conversation between Twilight and Spike. Twilight and Spike S1E24.png|Come here, you! Spike and Twilight hugging S01E24.png|''I'm sorry Twilight I never should've been so jealous'' Spike apologizes to Owlowiscious S01E24.png|Hey up there. Owlowiscious sitting on the tree S1E24.png|Apologizing. Twilight raises an eyebrow S1E24.png|Um, no, the ketchup did not look real, Spike. Spike writing a letter to the Princess S1E24.png|About to write a great letter Spike couldn't finish the letter S1E24.png|However..... Twilight staring intently at Owlowiscious S1E24.png|Did you just... Twilight what happened S1E24.png|..Spike's asleep. Twilight giggling S1E24.png|Twilight, you have the loveliest giggle in all of Ponyville! Owlowiscious winks S1E24.png|Owlowiscious winks pl:Sowa mądra głowa/Galeria